My Old and New Best Friend
by jackpotdante
Summary: Freddie and Sam were best friends until Carly came along. Can a old song of Freddie's bring them back together, and does Carly have feeling for Freddie,is Freddie hiding some secrets? Rated T just in case.


**A/N: ****Okay so this is another story that I thought of. I hope you like it. This is inspired by a victorious fanfic called ****The Beginning Of A New Era**

****Update: ****So I am reuploading this because I only just notice all the mistakes I have made.****

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own icarly or Are you catching my drift yet.**

**Prologue**

This is a story about that deal with 3 people, there's Carly the brunette who lives with her crazy artistic brother, she's a very smart girl and is a self proclaimed priss, and she is one of the co-host of the incredibly popular web show ICarly. There's Sam the blond who loves meat and violence, she the other co-host for ICarly. Then we finally have Freddie the one our story will revolve around. He's known to be nerdy because of his love for technology, and he is the tech producer for Icarly.

Anyone who doesn't know Sam and Freddie would think they were sworn enemies, those who do know them know them as frenemies, people that hate each other at times but still care about the other. No one would have guessed that in the past the two were inseparable best friends. Sam would always be at Freddie's house or vice versa, they spent all their time together and their families were close too. As the two spent more time together Sam`s feelings for Freddie would change, she would try to ignore the new feelings because she was scared they would ruin their friendship. Their friendship seems perfect until one day when everything changed.

Freddie and Sam were coming home from the park when they saw a moving truck. "Hey do you think someone is moving into Bushwell?" Sam asked her best friend Freddie. "I don't know I think so, my mom said something about the people across from us moved out." Freddie said while he opened the door for Sam.

"Well I hope no weirdos move in next to you" Sam said while she went to the elevator. "Sam we have to take the stairs today the elevator is being used." Freddie said while Sam just groaned. "I hate these people already." She muttered as they started to walk up the stairs. When they finally got to their floor Freddie saw her, Carly Shay the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. (At least that's what he thought at the time.) Sam looked over at the girl uninterested until she looked at Freddie's face. He had this dazed puppy dog longing face on which bugged her to no end. She stomped on his foot and walk back down the stairs.

"Ow! Sam what was that for." Freddie yelled after her. He would have chased after her but then he heard a thud. He turned around and saw that the brunette girl fell while trying to carry a large box. Like the little gentlemen he was he went to help her, "Hi are you okay?" he asked her. She look up and said "Yea I just fell over." She said. "Um do you want me to help you?" Freddie asked nervously. She smiled and said "If you have the time." Freddie grabbed the box and helped her up, then he followed her to her apartment which was right next to his.

"I'm Freddie by the way." Freddie said as he put down the box. "Thanks Freddie I'm Carly I just moved in." she said. "That's cool welcome to the building." Freddie said. "So where do you live?" Carly asked, "I live right across the hall from you." Freddie said as he helped her carry more boxes in. "That nice maybe we can be friends since I don't know anyone here." She said as she walked over to Freddie sitting on the boxes that they just carried. Freddie smiled at this and said "I would love to be your friend." The entire time Freddie was with Carly, Sam had been watching with a hurt expression on her face.

After that day Freddie spent less time with Sam because of two reasons, one he wanted to spend time with his new friend Carly and two Sam was avoiding him. As time passed by Sam starting regretting avoiding Freddie but every time she went to talk with him, he got her angry by talking about Carly. They grew apart over the years and ironically Sam became friends with Carly. She wanted to hate Carly but she was still became friends with her and she also liked taking Carly away from Freddie.

Years pass and Sam hated not being friends with Freddie but would never show it. Once Icarly started Sam saw her chance to get close to Freddie again but with his obsession with Carly she couldn't help but bully and hurt him. It was her only way of spending time which was better then ignoring him. Even though they got closer and even shared their first kiss together Sam knew they could never be as close as they used to along time ago.

It nearly broke her when Carly went out with Freddie but she was able to get Freddie to realise that Carly didn't really like him. Now Freddie seems to have gotten over Carly, but Sam and Freddie are still frenemies.

"Okay so the show is almost over." Sam said as she clicked the boo button on her remote. "Aw don't worry, we will be back next week but before we go Freddie has a special surprise for everyone." Carly said excitedly. "Freddie switched to the b cam and get up here." Sam said with a big smile on her face. She couldn't help it, Freddie was finally going to do a song on ICarly. She had spent many hours trying to convince him that he was good enough and he should do it.

She may still pretend to hate Freddie sometimes but she wanted him to be happy and be able to share his talent. "So the nub here is going to perform a song he wrote so you better cover your ears." She said though of course she didn't mean it. "Sam" Carly scolded her, as both girl walked out of the camera field of vision.

"Okay so this is a song I wrote along time ago, and I hope you guy like it, it's called 'Are you Catching my Drift Yet.'"

**(Are You Catching My Drift Yet by A Rocket to the Moon) (You might want to go on youtube and play this song)**

_I'll leave you behind  
>It's not the first time<br>That we've been through this  
>It happens every time<br>You hear the sound of my name  
>At the top of their lungs<br>This dumb game you play  
>Isn't fooling anyone<br>And now I wanna know,  
>Are you catching my drift yet?<br>Oh, are you catching my drift yet?  
>You seem to be good at taking control<br>Are you catching my drift yet?_

_Now that we have said goodbye  
>Don't try and fix it up again<br>It's my fault that you can't stand a thing I do  
>And don't lie 'cause we know that you want to<br>Now I can't seem to comprehend  
>How the things that your saying<br>Is not what you meant at all  
>Because the last time I checked<br>These so called "friends"  
>Were your "friends till the very end"<em>

_And now I know that I have made big plans  
>And I've said big things that have blown out of my hands<br>But these hands have counted a lot and have been counted on  
>Now a handful is all that's left<br>Can you just look at how things were  
>And how they are right now<br>And please just tell me that I am right  
>Just tell me why it's so hard<br>For you to be wrong for once in your life_

Sam was enjoying the song when she started to realise what the lyrics meant.__

_Now that we have said goodbye  
>Don't try and fix it up again<br>It's my fault that you can't stand a thing I do  
>And don't lie 'cause we know that you want to<br>Now I can't seem to comprehend  
>How the things that your saying<br>Is not what you meant at all  
>Because the last time I checked<br>These so called "friends"  
>Were your "friends till the very end"<em>

_Now that we have said goodbye  
>Don't try and fix it up again<br>It's my fault that you can't stand a thing I do  
>And don't lie 'cause we know that you want to<br>Now I can't seem to comprehend  
>How the things that your saying<br>Is not what you meant at all  
>Because the last time I checked<br>These so called "friends"  
>Were your "friends till the very end"<em>

_Now that we have said goodbye  
>Don't try and fix it up again<br>It's my fault that you can't stand a thing I do  
>And don't lie 'cause we know that you want to<br>Now I can't seem to comprehend  
>How the things that your saying<br>Is not what you meant at all  
>Because the last time I checked<br>These so called "friends"  
>Were your "friends till the very end"<em>

_Oh, are you catching my drift yet?_

"So anyway that was a song I wrote awhile ago I hoped you all like it" Freddie said as Carly and Sam got back on Camera. "Wasn't that amazing?" Carly said "Leave us a comment on our site if you liked it, until next time I'm Carly" Carly said, "And im Sam" Sam said "And this was Icarly!" They both yelled. "And were clear" Freddie said as he put away the Camera.

Carly was saying how amazing that his performance was as Sam walked up to Freddie with a unreadable expression on her face. "Hey Carly can I speak to Freddie **alone **for a little bit" said while emphasizing alone. Carly sensing the tension said "Okay but remember no secrets so you'll tell me about it when you two are done." Sam agreed while rolling her eyes. Carly walks out of the room while Sam locks the door.

She turns around to Freddie and says

"Okay Freddie we need to talk about this."

**A/N: ****So what did you think should I continue also for those who have read my other stories which story should I update first. Review to let me know.**


End file.
